Agony
by jazzmylly
Summary: Quando me lembro daqueles momentos felizes que tivemos, não consigo deixar de sentir que tudo não passou de um sonho – ou de uma simples ilusão. USA x UK, Shonen-ai, songfic
1. Chapter 1

axis powers hetalia não me pertence ~

ok, para entenderem melhor essa 'coisa' que podemos chamar de texto, pensem que os aliados fizeram uma reunião de noite para se prevenir de que o ita-chan (italia, mas eu adoro chamar ele assim xD) viesse e ouvisse os planos deles.  
ok? acho que agora da pra entender algo TOT

* * *

_**Itsuka mita yume **_

_O sonho que se tornaria verdade algum dia _

_**Todokanai tsubuyaki dake **_

_Tornou-se somente um fraco, um desconhecido murmúrio _

_**Yoru no hikari ni tsutsumarete samayoi yuku **_

_Vaguear dentro da luz da noite _

_**Yagate mihiraku sono hitomi Unmei nara **_

_Logo aqueles olhos se abrirão... isso é fato  
**Semete Sou, ima dake...**_

_Ao menos, sim, somente agora... _

Alfred. Ele dormia calmamente depois da reunião. Com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Eu e ele eramos os únicos na sala, e eu deveria sair sem nem me importar com aquele ingrato – que havia dormido enquanto eu falava – mas... não conseguia deixar de fitar seu rosto. O delicado rosto que antes me pertencia, e que me deixou.

Quando me lembro daqueles momentos felizes que tivemos, não consigo deixar de sentir que tudo não passou de um sonho – ou de uma simples ilusão.

Eu sei que aqueles olhos azuis irão se abrir se eu o fizer, mas...

Agora...

_**Kanawanai to utsumuku Yorukaze ni tada unadare **_

_Me sentindo mal depois do que não aconteceu, eu penduro minha cabeça dentro do vento da noite _

_**Namida Tsukikage Te no hira ni afureteyuku **_

_Lágrimas... luz da lua... transbordam da palma da minha mão _

Meu rosto já estava bem próximo do dele, mas não continuei. Me contive.

A janela, aberta, parecia expor a luz da lua. Olhei para a palma da minha mão. A doce luz do luar refletia nela. E só então percebi que certas lágrimas escapavam dos meus olhos.

_** - Nani ga hoshii no? **O que você quer? _

_** Kuchibiru wa yami ni furuete ita... **Meus lábios disseram na escuridão..._

_**Deatta ano toki ni mune tsuita egao**_

_Esse rosto sorrindo que perfurou meu coração quando nós nos encontramos _

_**Mamoritakute Zutto kuzuresou na yakusoku wo **_

_Eu quero protegê-lo com a agonia, esmagando a dor _

_**Itami tsubusu hodo ni dakishimeteta **_

_Eu abracei nossa promessa passageira _

Talvez não se lembre, mas eu me lembro muito bem.

Naquele dia, quando o vi envolta de uma grama alta, meu coração parou ao ver seu sorriso. Nunca vi um sorriso igual – e tão feliz. Nesse dia, prometi a mim mesmo que iria protegê-lo; proteger seu sorriso da dor.

Infelizmente, acho que falhei... Não, tenho certeza disso. E como resultado, acabei machucando meu próprio coração.

_**Soba ni ireru dake de **_

_Apenas para estar perto de você _

_**Onaji jikan ni irareru dake de **_

_Apenas para estar com você ao mesmo tempo _

_**Tooi kioku Yomigaeru kanashimi mo atatamete yukeru noni**_

_Memórias distantes que retornam, embora tristes, estão fazendo eu me apaixonar _

Só quando você, Alfred, me deixou, que percebi que todo o meu afeto não era como um irmão; eu queria... ficar com ''América''. E quando me chamava para irmos juntos a algum lugar, eu só aceitava por que você iria junto.

As lembranças daquele dia chuvoso só fizeram com que sua imagem não saísse de meus pensamentos. Eu quero tê-lo ao meu lado – mas não espere que eu diga isso.

Quando percebi, estava soluçando.

_**Mawari tsuzukete iru omoi ni **_

_Dentro dos eternos resolvidos problemas _

_**Yasuragi michita owari wa kuru no? **_

_Nossa paz irá acabar? _

_**Kurikaeshita toikake wa ten ni mai **_

_A pergunta repetida dança nos céus _

_**Ake no sora no Hikari ni kawaru **_

_E mudanças na luz do céu do alvorecer _

Eu não parava de chorar. Quando penso nisso, me acho ridículo.

Tratei de parar imediatamente, limpando os meus olhos e dando passos largos na direção da porta, não me ousando olhar para trás. Mesmo assim, não saí da sala tão cedo.

Fui puxado pelo braço e virado bruscamente.

No momento em que fitei seus olhos azuis, não conseguia desviar o olhar – na minha opinião, seus olhos de safira eram hipnotizantes – e ele aproveitou a oportunidade para me puxar para mais perto, me prendendo.

- Ah, o que é isso, América... me solte... - forcei um sorriso e o empurrei de leve, em vão. Surtiu o efeito contrário: ele me abraçou, como que com medo de que eu fugisse.

- Não chore... - disse ele, quase em um murmúrio.

Ele encurtava cada vez mais a distância entre nossos rostos e, quando percebi o que acontecia, não era mais possível fugir de seus braços.

Ele me beijou.

Ah... já amanhecia.

* * *

eu ñ sei se faço o resto da música ou não, por isso deixei a história inacabada... vou tentar ter idéias pra história enquanto meus colegas estiverem fazendo A baderna na sala de aula ¬¬'  
bom, reviews? você não vai morrer por deixar um, né? e iria deixar uma baka aqui emocionada pra terminar a música *---*  
respondo todos eles, eu juro! *----*


	2. Chapter 2

wow. demorei x__x

mas esse cap ficou bem melhor que o primeiro! ;D /mosquitodoperfeccionismo

bom, boa leitura ^^

* * *

**Subete maboroshi Ukande wa mata kieteku **

_Tudo é uma ilusão, elas vão embora assim que aparecem _

**Janen kakikesu yubisaki ni karamitsuita mujaku no kusari **

_Meus dedos que dispõem meus malignos pensamentos estão enroscados com uma corrente incolor _

**Mogaku hodo kodoku wo andeita **

_A solidão trançou tanto quanto eu me esforço _

Embora ele tivesse feito isso, logo soltou-me, em silêncio.

Ele se aproximou da porta, e fez-me um sinal – quase como um convite para voltarmos juntos – mas sem me olhar.

Enquanto saíamos daquele prédio, via-me tentado em quebrar o silêncio que se instalara; já não aguentava mais vê-lo de costas para mim.

Minhas mãos, descontroladas, quase que lhe tocaram.

''Não.'', disse para mim mesmo. As palavras de Alfred me deixaram feliz; mas, por algum motivo, meu coração pesava. Isso seria o medo de suas palavras serem_ falsas_...?

**Tachikirareru you ni kibisu kaesu kaze **

_Meus saltos são como cortantes através do vento _

**Tsumetasugiru ima mo "Kimi ga iru kara dayo" to **

_Está muito frio agora... "Isso é porque você está aqui"_

**Yami ni ochita kotoba Hanarenai **

_Mas eu não posso deixar sair outras palavras que caíram na escuridão _

Caminhávamos na rua. Embora estivesse amanhecendo, o sol ainda estava fraco.

A cada passo que dava, mais frio sentia.

''E por quê?'', perguntei-me; não era para estar com tanto frio assim.

Foi então que, pensando bem, veio-me a resposta.

Estava com tanto frio por nem um olhar carinhoso ter sido mandado por seus olhos azuis.

**Iki wo shiteru dake de **

_Apenas suspirando _

**Onaji itami wo kanjiru dake de **

_Apenas para sentir a mesma dor _

Suspirei. Talvez estivesse imaginando coisas...?

Foi, então, que veio-me em mente se ele não estaria sentindo a mesma dor, por eu não ter coragem de pronunciar-me...

**Honno sukoshi shiawase wo tsumiageru ai **

_Pouco a pouco, a felicidade se recolhe no amor _

**Kizuite shimatta **

_É o que eu finalmente fiz _

**Kogoete kata yoseru hitomi ni **

_Porque nos olhos esses descansos em meus ombros congelados _

Pois cada vez mais lembranças tristes voltavam para a minha mente, e eu comecei a ficar farto disso.

Toquei o o ombro de Alfred, que estava frio. Ele se virou, como se esperasse isso.

Eu estava certo? Ele só estava esperando-me agir?

Se estava, bem que mereceu o soco que lhe dei.

**Mamoritai mono Mitsukatta kara **

_Eu encontrei esse que eu quero proteger _

**Tsugi no yoake Te ni shiteta koukai de sabita kakera **

_No próximo alvorecer, os fragmentos oxidarão com o pesar que eu tenho recebido _

**Hikari ni kaeru **

_Vão girar na luz _

- EI! Por que me bateu? - falou o idiota, surpreso. Eu simplesmente me virei, ignorando-o. - Eu estou falando com você!

Novamente, ele puxou o meu braço. Mas, dessa vez, fui eu que me virei.

Com certeza, eu estava vermelho.

- I-IDIOTA! Eu... você... não me deixou proteger-lhe! - gritei. Quando percebi o que falei, fiquei mudo; e, mesmo se não tivesse ficado, ele iria me cortar.

- Pois, agora... - ele fez-me olhar seus olhos. Dessa segunda vez, não estavam hipnotizantes; e, sim, me lembraram o doce céu azul, geralmente ausente em minha terra natal. - Eu... _eu_ quero te proteger agora!

Com essa frase, procurei palavras para responder-lhe. Mas elas pareciam em falta...

**Fureau dake de sono shiawase wo omotte dake de **

_Apenas para tocar em algo, apenas para ter sentido essa felicidade _

**Komiageteku **

_Totalmente por dentro _

**Tsuka no ma no sayonara mo Kienu kizuna ni naru to **

_Mesmo se nós nos partirmos por um momento, transformando-nos numa ligação que nunca desaparecerá _

Aproveitando-se de minha falta de reação, Alfred beijou-me pela segunda vez.

Tive certeza, naquele momento, que seus sentimentos _não eram falsos_.

Se o tempo parasse, não me importaria. A nossa ligação – ou, ainda melhor, a linha vermelha que todos tem –, tenho certeza, não importando o que acontecesse, não desapareceria. Nem por um segundo. Eu, ao menos, não conseguiria deixar de lhe amar.

**Soba ni irareru dake de **

_Apenas para estar perto de você _

**Onaji jikan ni irareru dake de **

_Apenas para estar com você ao mesmo tempo _

Eu só...

- _Quero estar com você._

Então, Alfred sorriu, talvez por alegria, talvez por surpresa. Mas isso não importa.

Como também não importa o que passamos.

**Tooi kioku Yomigaeru kanashimi mo atatamete yukeru noni **

_Memórias distantes que retornam, embora tristes, estão fazendo eu me apaixonar _

Tem... pessoas que dizem para se esquecer do passado, e viver e pensar somente no presente. Eu concordo. Mas o passado também é importante. Afinal, toda vez que eu penso o quanto Alfred era pequeno, eu sorrio. É bom ver o quanto ele cresceu... tanto que acabou de dizer que quer me proteger.

**Kizamikomarete ita shirushi ni **

_Se as orientações dentro destes símbolos gravados _

**Michibikare mata taoreru toki mo **

_Falhar sempre outra vez _

**Mitsumeatta isshun ga sennen no kioku wo koe **

_O momento onde que nós nos encontramos outra vez contornará as memórias de mil anos _

**Hikari ni kawaru **

_E a mudança na luz... _

Nosso longo beijo é interrompido. Alfred olhou para o outro lado, sorrindo. Ficou agitado por querer ver o sol nascer _comigo_.

Embora eu estivesse envergonhado e dissesse ''E-EI! Me solte!'', deixei ele me levar. Chegamos em uma parte da cidade que, incrivelmente, não havia nenhuma construção para tapar o sol.

Mesmo que isso tudo torne-se lembranças de mil e um anos atrás, e mesmo que entremos em uma nova guerra, eu nunca conseguiria lhe matar, Alfred. Afinal, eu lhe amo.

Suas mãos, docemente, tocaram as minhas. Você sorriu, e... se lembra...?

Você falou a mesma coisa que pensei.

"_- Queria que isso continuasse assim para sempre..."_

_

* * *

_

é isso ^^

reviews? 33


End file.
